


everything i did was wrong ( now everything i do feels right )

by dormant_bender



Category: Bandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BBMAs, Banter, Bathroom Sex, Boyfriends, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormant_bender/pseuds/dormant_bender
Summary: There was something about award shows that left Taehyung feeling anxious, and even more so when it was a show that involved a comeback stage on foreign soil.Not that he has to suffer through these feelings alone, not when he has an ardent Jungkook there to support him.





	everything i did was wrong ( now everything i do feels right )

**Author's Note:**

> yes i really wrote this based on the bbma's ; my babies weren't sitting next to each other, but i mean, it's an AU so i can do what i want - - > insert shrug emoji here < \- - lmao
> 
> but yeah, listen to this while reading: [clicky clicky](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f6F7ZRX0Hso). i listened to this while editing and was like: "it kinda matches, maybe?" 
> 
> enjoy. xx
> 
> (( also on a diff note: do blowjobs and handies count as smut?? because i tag it as that, but does it actually count ?? ))

  
  
  
  


  
  
  


Adrenaline pumps like fuel to a fire through the brunet's veins as he writhes within his seat. He glances about almost aimlessly, stretching his arms above his head, small grin still in tact, at least until he manages to garner the attention he had desired. The raven is jiggling his leg up and down excitedly, bobbing his head to the music flowing from the stage, humming around a mouthful of assorted candies and other goodies he had prepared.

  


Dark brows raise imploringly at the youth, and almost instantaneously his thigh seizes its movement; in fact, his whole form goes rigid initially as he reads the expression, mouth going slack around the snacks he had been consuming. He pauses, manages to gulp down the food without much struggle, quirking an inquisitive brow of his own, responding eagerly to the silent plea.

  


Something akin to smug twitches across Taehyung's lips then, stretching up out of his seat, nodding his head in the direction of the aisle. There are a wide variety of eyes studying him curiously, the celebrities seemingly intrigued by one of the band members, glancing away when the raven joins him at his side. It doesn't take much to gain their attention back to the performer closing the remnants of their act, a boisterous round of applause sounding throughout the room.

  


Someone dressed in all black stops them cautiously, inquires about what the deal is and if something was wrong, but Taehyung manages a murmur of "bathroom" and the man hesitantly allows him to continue on his path. Jungkook is trailing behind him and he can feel the heat of his stare, the intensity behind it as he slides forward to stand beside him, a hand dipping to his lower back for a brief second.

  


The raven leans toward the elder, a hand cupped around his mouth: "we perform soon, we can't be gone for too long," warns the youth, though he can't resist the giddy giggle that escapes his lips. "You know Namjoon would kill us if we ended up missing our comeback stage." 

  


Taehyung continues to grin nonetheless, determined in his stride, though he makes a conscious effort to normalize his gait. Really, it's to no avail, but he can only hope people aren't paying them much attention. Leaving the main area and heading through a narrow corridor was much more difficult than he had been anticipating, having to dodge numerous celebrities along the way, offering a curt smile as his eyes search for the bathroom.

  


When he finally manages to find an empty bathroom, he slides in, making certain the door is sealed before he pounces. He doesn't need to, not really, not when the raven is guiding him toward the sink with firm hands on his hips. He doesn't halt until Taehyung grunts at the porcelain digging into his lower back, the brunet releasing a breathless laugh into Jungkook's mouth when he finally surges forward, earnestly licking into his mouth and tasting the remnants of salty sweetness clinging to his tongue.

  


Jungkook is putting his strength to good use for once and effortlessly lifts him onto the edge of the sink, hands roaming freely over his shirt, then appreciatively gliding over the smoothness of his abdomen once he gains access beneath. "I needed you so bad," breathes Taehyung, tongue flicking across the latter's bottom lip, reeling him in for another feverish kiss: "I couldn't wait, Kookie . . . "

  


But the raven is understanding, can even feel the thudding of the elder's pulse beneath his fingers as he traces the skin of his chest, just above where his heart resides. "You're nervous," corrects the raven with a scolding click of his tongue: "and you wanted me to loosen you up."

  


Taehyung is nodding vigorously in response, deciding there was no reason to lie about it, not when the truth was evident in the way he trembles beneath each delicate touch. "That, too." He hisses as the youth rolls a dusky nipple between his thumb and forefinger, teasing the sensitive bud and smirking triumphantly as the it hardens under his ministrations. "Had to have it now or else I'd explode."

  


Something about the intentions of that word leaves the raven shuddering, maneuvering a hand down to stroke over the material of the elder's jeans. And despite the events leading up to that moment, it still surprises him that the brunet is already as hard as he is. He leans away from the lips attempting to pursue him, feeling an all-too-familiar warmth swell within his chest, taking a considerate moment to properly admire the beautiful sight flushed before him.

  


"Don't say anything stupid," snorts Taehyung as he widens his thighs to better accommodate the raven, wrapping them firmly around his waist, anchoring him there between his legs. Jungkook makes an inquisitive noise, hands rising to sweep along the flush that paints his cheeks, unable to restrain the fond and whimsical smile that graces his lips. "You know what I mean, don't do the whole 'you're beautiful thing.' Not now . . . " Taehyung releases another laugh as the tips of the latter's ears color to a bright scarlet. "If you say it now, we'll never leave this bathroom."

  


It doesn't feel right not saying it, however, and he feels so inclined to utter those exact words. Not because he has to, but simply because it was the genuine truth. How he had become so blessed and lucky to behold such beauty was beyond him; it had been an impeccable feat to bare witness to, but he cherished the honor of behind able to bask in Taehyung's ethereal presence on a daily basis. Part of him feels he should be thanking some kind of higher power for allowing him to be here with like this, to experience what the world had to offer together.

  


The longer he stands there, the more he feels the prick of tears at the back of his eyes. Almost as if he could sense the tears threatening to break from unseen barricades, Taehyung is grappling onto the sides of his countenance, holding him there and making certain to keep their eyes locked. He shushes him with gentle hums, wants him to know it's okay, that he shouldn't cry—not when they had accomplished all of the dreams they had ever had, one's that spawned from childhood and even now to the present.

  


Taehyung shakes his head and wears that same affectionate smile as he tilts his head to press a chaste, tender kiss to the latter's mouth. "We did it together," his voice is low and solemn as he speaks, maintaining steady eye contact with Jungkook, who blinks back the tears clinging to his lashes. "If you cry, I'll cry, and then our stylists will be upset we ruined our makeup." 

  


The raven sniffles once and brings a fist to one of his eyes, rubbing at it furiously, nodding slowly. "Could you imagine performing with makeup running?" He grins despite himself, choking out a laugh; it earns one from Taehyung as well, who gingerly halts the tears before they can fall, swiping them swiftly away.

  


The brunet brings a hand to the back of Jungkook's head, fingers raking through his styled locks, smiling at him broadly. "I love you, you know that?" He curls his fingers inward, nails gently scratching his scalp. He leans forward tentatively, brushes his lips over the latter's, coaxing him into the kiss.

  


Jungkook reciprocates and parts his mouth, kissing the latter deeply, swallowing the sighs that emanate from his throat. He guides his hands to grip at Taehyung's taut thighs, holding him there firmly in place, rocking his hips forward and gasping lowly at the feel of him. He flicks his tongue against the latter's, delving forward to dominate the kiss, leaving the brunet heady and breathless as he tightens the hold of his hips around Jungkook's middle.

  


The raven gains control of his limbs, and senses for that matter, and eases a handle between them to stroke Taehyung over the fabric of his jeans. He doesn't allow him much space to breathe, just lends the remainder of oxygen still burning in his lungs. His other hand abandons its position to deftly work at the button and zipper of his jeans, fumbling to get the fastenings loose, succeeding moments later as he snakes a hand downward to slither beneath the band of his briefs.

  


" _Fuck_ . . . " Taehyung hisses, hands going to steady himself by grasping onto the youth's shoulders, nails digging there for purchase. He withdraws from the searing kiss to meet Jungkook's wanton gaze, dark eyes heavily lidded and filled with a sultry haze, flickering downward to take in the sight of those bitten and swollen lips. "More, please . . . " croaks the brunet, shifting about the porcelain to tug his jeans further down, not reveling in how restrictive and scratchy they feel around his thighs.

  


Jungkook is wordlessly granting his wish, mouth parting in an awed 'o' as he watches the emotions flicker across the latter's countenance. He focuses on long, languid strokes, making sure to draw more of those husky sounds from the brunet's throat. Sometimes he changes it up and twists his wrist on the upstroke, paying special attention to the head, thumb smearing the beads of pre-cum that accumulate there.

  


What really drives the brunet wild, however, is when he adds a second hand. He fists his cock and strokes him with tenacity, applying varying amounts of pressure, knowing when to squeeze and when to allow his fist to loosen. It leaves the brunet breathing in labored pants, dark eyes still watching Jungkook attentively, though his gaze becomes increasingly less focused the more he twitches shamelessly into the tight fist that surrounds him.

  


The raven isn't satisfied with the hushed sounds he receives and decides to change the pace. He coins the elder a salacious glance, easing down onto his knees, knowing damned well the stylist would reprimand him if he dirties the brand new jeans they had acquired, but doesn't find himself too concerned. Not when already wide eyes are expanding even more so, almost comically huge now, fingers threading encouragingly through his hair.

  


"Tighter." Jungkook insists, humming contently when those fingers tug at his scalp, leaving him adjusting himself within his own jeans. He continues stroking Taehyung with a loose fist, tongue darting out to lap at the pearl droplets that continue to bead at the tip, greedily lapping at the bitter essence. "How bad do you want it?"

  


Taehyung is releasing a pathetic whimper, hips bucking forward toward the inviting heat of the latter's mouth. His cock twitches within Jungkook's palm, and the raven is sneaking a hand within his own jeans, having to relieve some of the painful pressure swelling there. He hisses, lids fluttering to a close, head bowing at the pleasure he brings himself, but Taehyung reminds him that he wasn't finished—not yet anyway.

  


"Mouth . . . Need it, _please_ . . . " Taehyung sounds like a blubbering mess now, as if he were tortured by the sight of the raven on his knees, looking close to wrecked, avidly pumping his cock in quick, jerky movements. 

  


All it takes is another glance at the elder and Jungkook is concentrating once more—wants to bring him pleasure he had never imagined. So he leans nearer, tongue gliding from the base, along the shaft, and ultimately pausing to flick over the leaking head. The tip of his tongue teasingly glides over the head, earning another low keen from Taehyung, who is physically restraining from pressing the raven fully down to choke on his cock.

  


Deciding to end the teasing, Jungkook takes the head into his mouth, humming around it. The vibrations travel through the length of his cock, and Taehyung is left panting heavily, the sound filling the entirety of the vacant bathroom the two occupy. The raven sinks further down the shaft, jaw stretching as he accommodates the thick girth of him, swallowing him down until he can feel the familiar prod at the back of his throat.

  


He breathes evenly through his nose as he starts a steady bob of his head, tongue gliding along the underside of him with each pass, humming at the sensation of filling full. Taehyung is coaxing him with little whispers, telling him how good he is, how he takes him so well, how his mouth had been made for this. And it spurs the raven on as he quickens the pace of his head, mouth wrapping more snugly around his cock, sucking heartily as he reaches the head.

  


Meanwhile his hand continues to furiously stroke his own cock to the sight of Taehyung starting to come undone; and it was all because of him. He was the reason why the brunet was scarlet in the face, he was the reason those lips were thoroughly bruised and bitten, he was the reason he was gasping sharply and releasing without warning into the back of his throat. It makes him choke at first, but he works through the surprise, swallowing as much as he can fathom.

  


Taehyung is bucking unabashed, but Jungkook likes it, likes knowing that he could do this to him. So he continues to suck him through it, figuring it was better to taste the bitter substance than to have it possibly ruin his attire of the night. Hearing those lavish moans, however, is enough for Jungkook to stroke himself to completion. He follows over the edge, spilling into his fist, pressing his head against the side of the latter's quaking thigh as he shudders through each spasm that violently rocks his body.

  


"You always cum so hard," cooed the brunet as he rakes nimble fingers through his locks, still sounding out of breath as he speaks, gulping deeply as he recovers from his own orgasm. "That's it, Kookie, _fuck_ , you look perfect like this . . . "

  


Part of him is content with the little rendezvous, while the other ponders how he would perform with such a mess in his briefs. He doesn't contemplate it long though, and is instead biting playfully at the elder's thigh. He leans back on his haunches then, gazing up at the brunet, bottom lip still glistening with release. "Only like this?" quirks the raven, grinning broadly.

  


Taehyung reaches forward to swipe the pad of his thumb across his bottom lip, gathering the remnants of release there, then dips the finger between his lips; and yeah, it isn't pleasant, but Jungkook is groaning aloud and is pressing a hand to his cock once more. "Especially like this," cheekily replies Taehyung.

  


Jungkook rolls his eyes, not out of malice, just amusement. With the latter's assistance, he clamors onto wobbly legs, pressing him against the sink once more. "Kiss me."

  


And of course Taehyung does, snorting at the taste of his own come lingering on the latter's tongue, sucking at it earnestly regardless of the fact. It leaves Jungkook swaying slightly, using Taehyung's biceps to ground himself, leaning into him for purchase instead. "Let's get back before Jin has a heart attack." Taehyung breathes against the latter's lips, not wanting to part, but knowing it's a necessity.

  


"I love you." Jungkook croaks, pressing his forehead against the latter's, allowing it to remain there for a passing moment; the duo are silent, deafeningly so, but it isn't uncomfortable in the slightest. It was rare that the two could find such solace with each other with interference, and especially in a grandeur place such as this, so they were keen on reveling in it for as long as physically possible. "When we get back to Korea, let's—"

  


Knock, knock. The duo freeze and go rigid, making haste to properly fasten each other's jeans, smoothing out the material of the now wrinkled shirts. But when the voice from the other side of the door finally speaks, the two relax more into each other, snickering quietly as he speaks: "You've been gone for fifteen minutes, time to come back to the real world." Namjoon breathes, hesitantly creaking the door open, finding the duo still plastered against the sink; he doesn't look disapproving, more fond if anything else as he regards the two. "We have to get changed for the performance. Maybe you two should clean up before heading to the dressing room?"

  


Taehyung takes the initiative to nod sternly, though his eyes never once waver from the sight of the raven's face; he still has that same bright-eyed stare, gazing at him coyly from beneath his lashes. "Give us five and we'll be there." He replies solemnly, head canting imploring as he stares at the raven. The door clicks to a hushed close as the seconds tick by, but Jungkook is still wearing that same thoughtful expression and dopey grin as time continues to pass them by. "What?"

  


"You really are beautiful."

  
  
  
  


  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> who else wasn't surprised we won top social artist again ? because i wasn't. lol~
> 
> and the babes looked so fine last night z0mgghlfdsghfksdgh


End file.
